Left Hand Blue
by JoMo5666
Summary: Carmelita thought she was having a normal Friday night, until Sly comes and wants to play a board game. What game is it? Twister of coarse! I got this idea from a picture. R and R!


**Hi everyone I thought of the story from a picture… the pic in on my profile! IT'S REALLY CUTE!**

**XD **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

CPOV

It was a usual, boring Saturday night as I, Carmelita Montoya Fox, sat on my couch. It has been a boring night just as any other and I knew that my paper work wasn't going to do its self.

It wasn't that I had a lot, just that the average amount. But seeing as I had put off Fridays paperwork, I definitely had my work cut out for me. I wasn't going to let ANYTHING distract me from my work. I could do it tomorrow but Sunday is my resting day, so that's out for sure. As I turned the T.V on for some background noise and began scribbling away; I heard a quiet thump.

It must be a bird or something. But that's when I heard it again.

I grabbed my shock pistol and got up to see what it was; but found nothing fluttering around my window.

I was about to pull my head back inside when out of nowhere, Sly Cooper appeared an inch in front of my face, hanging upside down, clutching the handle of his cane that was hanging, grapple-like, on the balcony above me.

"Hey, gorgeous." he said with a not-so-innocent expression lying upon his face. Before I could so much as _think_about opening my mouth: he kissed me on the lips. And that was that last thing I remember.

/\/\/\/\

I opened my eyes and saw Coopers face looming over me with what I assumed was honest concern after my fainting spell, but that's just ridiculous. He doesn't like me like that anyway, he just uses his Cooper charm to play with my feelings, distract me, and get away.

I don't get how he does it, but every time he uses that damn, flirty Cooper chit-chat, something deep inside of me feels that he's telling the truth.

"What are you doing, Cooper?" I asked harshly.

"I wanted to see you, beautiful." He said, showing off his sexy smirk and causing me to blush.

"Sure you did." I said with obvious mock belief, "Now what's the real reason you came here?" Giving him my 'what do you want?' look.

"I told you I wanted to see you!" he said again and smiled.

"And I told you that was bull shit." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well everyone was doing something and I was really bored so I came over here to see what my lovely Inspector Fox was doing." He said with a wink.

"Really, and what did you have in mind?" I asked, again in a way that could be interpreted as mocking.

"Well...I was thinking of playing a board game." He admitted , blushing slightly.

"The famous Sly Cooper wants to play a board game?" I asked, taunting him slightly. It sounded really funny to me for no reason.

"Well yeah, I've all way been a kid at heart and I haven't played a bored game in so long." he said looking at the ground like an embarrassed little kid.

"Alright Cooper, I'll play a little board game with you." Told him, grabbed his forearm and turned 180, pulling him towards my game closet. Sly looked at me funny, like he didn't actually believe I would indulge in his little idea but smiled brightly, with a hint of triumph which boosted his inflated ego.

We reached my closet and I threw it open, revealing the stacks of numerous board games piled high to the ceiling; it was any little kids dream! And that kid was Sly Cooper. He looked shocked by the large number of board games I had.

"Whoa. What's up with all the board games?" he asked, sounding impressed and a little shocked considering I probably don't really look like the board game type.

"When the parents that lived in the apartment above went out on date night, I got stuck with the little ones who loved to play board games." I explained, "I just never got around to clearing them out I guess."

"You baby sat?" he ask in shock he must've thought I hated kids or something.

"Yeah, I mean I nothing better to do with my Friday nights. So why not make some extra cash?" I said and he looked back at the games.

He was looking thought all the games, I don't think he could pick. Then his face lit up; he'd found the game he wanted. He pulled it out and it was… twister?

I looked at him. Out of all the game he could have picked, he picked twister! He just smiled.

"We are playing this game. I don't care what you say, we are playing." He said, pulling me to the living room.

Of course he would pick a game that had to do with touching. Now that I think about it, he could have this game rigged! We could be playing and he could be behind me and touching me in places that he should stay FAR away from. A shutter ran down my spine and I realized two things.

First: the shutter was a shutter of pleasure, which scared me a little.

Second: the thought of his arms around me would be nice, and that would scare me a lot.

_What are you talking about girl! This is a thief you are talking about! You are having thought of having his arms around you, what are you doing!_My mind screamed.

My mind is right, I can't think that way. He doesn't even like me in that way…does he?

I looked and Sly had gotten the game set up and was waiting for me.

"Come on, I don't bite." He said smiling and I thought I heard him mumble _yet._

"Ok shut up and spin the spinner." I said harshly.

"Ok, ok." He said and spun the spinner.

"Left foot yellow." He said and I pull my left foot on yellow. I spun for him.

"Right hand green." I said and he moved then spun for me.

"Right hand green." He said smiling.

We did this for a while and we were moving a lot but never got that close that it was weird. I was on left and right hand on red, right foot blue and left foot yellow. Sly was on right hand green left hand red, right and left foot green.

What I did think was weird at one point is I saw his arm muscles, and boy they were impressive. I didn't want to take my eyes off him, he was just too hot.

_What the hell he is NOT hot! He is a disgusting criminal. Remember: THEIF!  
><em>

We continued the game.

"Right hand yellow." He said.

"Right foot blue." I read from the spinner.

"Right foot blue." He said and I moved my foot to blue. I first I thought I was going to fall. I was in a bad position and the only way that would help was to move my foot lower, through Sly's legs. I moved it fast hoping he wouldn't notice and I don't think he did.

"Right hand green." I said, the words tasting oddly familiar on my tongue. I realized why: Sly's right hand was already on green.

"Your turn!" Sly announced, and before I could tell him he had to spin again, the needle was already spinning once more as the ninja raccoon flicked it with his thumb and middle finger.

"Left foot yellow." He said. _No!_You're kidding, I have to moved both of my legs in between Sly's legs. It just got weird. It was my turn to spin. I looked where he was and if he got left hand blue, he would be on top of me. I spun… I heard it stop and… NO!

"Left hand blue." I whispered and he moved. Just as I thought he was pretty much on top of me. **(A/N again picture on profile.)  
><strong>

He was blushing, and I thought it was really cute. I blushed too knowing how awkward this was. He spun.

"Um…" he said first. "Left foot blue." He said blushing more. Great, why not just take off my pants! My legs were spread far enough apart. I spun. Can this get any worse?

Yes it can.

"Right hand green." I mumbled. I was getting mad at this game.

He moved his hand over my head and his face was a foot away from mine. He spun.

"Left foot blue." He said. Come on! I don't get to move? I spun. Are you kidding!

"Left hand yellow." I said, my anger heightening towards this stupid game.

He moved his other hand over my head and now he was an inch from my face.

I couldn't breathe. We were just staring at each other for who know how long. I don't think he was breathing ether. Neither one of us spun, we were too caught of looking at each other. I let out a breath and that brought Sly back to earth. I think his wrist went limp or something because the next thing I know we are both on the ground and he is on top of me. He wasn't crushing me, and honestly, it felt a little good.

He got up on his elbows and looked at me.

My heart was beating so fast it felt like a humming birds wings, so did Sly's.

"Carmelita, I didn't mean to-" He started. And then I did something I thought I would never do. I grabbed his head and I kissed him.

I, Carmelita Montoya Fox, kissed Sly Cooper.

I could tell he was really confused by what I just did, but then he kissed me back. I grabbed the nape of his neck and played with the little hair there. Finally I pulled back and looked at Sly. He still had his eyes closed then he smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I felt loved.

"Sly." I started to say.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Get off me." I said. He laughed and got off as I'd asked.

He helped me fold the twister game up and I saw something.

"Hey Sly. Remember when I said I uses to baby sit." I said.

"Yeah." He said slowly, not know where this was going.

"Well we played twister all the time and one of the girls, Kelly, was so good she wrote he name on the inside of the box." I showed him the inside. "No Kelly."

Sly looked like he was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ok well you know I would have never get that lucky with a normal game, so I rigged it." He said a little scared and I laughed.

"Well how did you do it." I wondered.

Then I heard a tap on the window. I trued around and saw Sly's friend smiling and waving to me, also Bentley had a remote in his hand. I went wide eye, did they really just see all of that?

I turned back to Sly and he had a big smile on his face and his arms wide open.

I shook my head.

"Damn you Cooper."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Love hate it? Tellll me! **

**XD**


End file.
